A Tale of Two Agencies
by HueyFree12
Summary: This is a crossover between my 2 favorite shows: SVU and NCIS. What happens when a friend of Tobias Fornell is found raped and murdered, our very special agents must not only investigate the crime, they must also work with New York's finest to catch the prick! This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle and patient with me. Also, read and review so you can tell me your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I Don't Think We're in D.C. Anymore**

******THIS IS CROSSOVER BETWEEN MY TWO FAVORITE SHOWS, NCIS AND SVU. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, SO PLEASE DON'T GO TOO HARD ON ME.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. SVU BELONGS TO DICK WOLF AND NBC AND NCIS BELONGS TO CBS. :) R&R.  
**

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTT!"

"UGH, could you be anymore revolting?!" exclaimed Ziva.

"Sorry little miss assassin, but that Italian style pizza with extra cheese was so delicious, my body couldn't hold my true feelings about it any longer." replied Tony. Ziva shot Tony a look so cold, she would've frozen him to death with her eyes if she really wanted to, and believe me, she _really_ wanted to. It was Christmas time. Considering how neither Tony nor Ziva had plans, they decided to order pizza and watch the new version of A Christmas Carol, the one featuring Jim Carrey. They had sent McGee down the hall to pick up some more eggnog, seeing how they had run out of it so quickly.

"PU! What reeks in here? Did a skunk die in the heating ducts again?" asked Tim as he nonchalantly walked to his desk in the corner holding a full carton of eggnog and 3 glasses.

"Relax, McGee. Tony over here has let one rap." said Ziva. Tony and McGee exchanged confused looks, until something clicked in McGee's head. "Actually Ziva, the term is letting one _rip_, not rap." "Oh, whatever!" cried Ziva. "Tomato, potatoe."

Just as McGee was about to correct Ziva's mistake once again, Gibbs walked briskly into the bullpen. "GRAB YOUR G-" started Gibbs. He crinkled his nose, and took a giant whiff of the air surrounding him. Once the putrid smell of rotten eggs and DiNozzo hit his nostrils and almost had him in tears, Gibbs let out a slight cough and backed up slowly. Then he abruptly gave Tony a good old-fashioned Gibbs slap across the back of his head.

"Ever hear of air freshener, DiNozzo?" questioned Gibbs. "GRAB YOUR GEAR! We got a dead navy lieutenant. Her name was Mary-Anne Lyman. She was raped and murdered. She was also a good friend to Tobias, and he asked me to investigate this as a favor." Gibbs grabbed a bag full in NCIS equipment, like cameras, a change of clothes, pencils, pads, etc., and made his way to the elevator.

As he walked past DiNozzo's desk, Tony exclaimed "Sorry about the fart, boss. It won't happen again. I promise." "Make sure that it doesn't, DiNozzo. Pack about 2 weeks' worth of clothes. The navy lieutenant is in New York City. Pass the news on to Abs, Duck, and Palmer. They'll be joining us." "As will I, Jethro." said Jenny, as she descended down the gigantic flight of twirling stairs. "Of course, Director. How silly of me to forget." said Gibbs sarcastically. "It's okay, Jethro. I forgive you. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Stated Jenny in a matter-of-fact voice as the elevator doors closed.

"WOOHOO! NEW YORK CITY!" shouted an over ecstatic Tony. "Oh, I can't wait until we get there. We can visit Times Square. We can see the Empire State Building. We can get the best pizza in this entire country!" "You know what else we can do?" asked McGee. "We can investigate the rape and murder of Mary-Anne Lyman, like we're supposed to." Tony rolled his eyes at his buzz kill of a partner. Ziva simply laughed and grabbed her bag. McGee and Tony followed her as they entered the elevator, on their way to New York City. "Well, isn't this just a dandy way to spoil an otherwise perfect Christmas?" said an irritated Tony. Yes, yes it is.


	2. Meeting the Detectives

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Detectives**

******SORRY THERE WERE A FEW THINGS, I LEFT OUT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER.1)THERE ARE NO PAIRINGS IN THIS FANFIC.I'M SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU BUT I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A LITTLE AWKWARD.2)ELLIOT AND KATHY ARE TOGETHER, BUT IT'S ONLY MENTIONED ONCE OR TWICE SO YOU WONT' BE REMINDED OF IT THAT OFTEN.3)THIS IS TAKEN PLACE DURING XMAS SO... YEA THAT'S IT. ENJOY R&R.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU BELONGS TO NBC AND NCIS BELONGS TO CBS! **

"Ooh! I just can't wait until we get to see New York City!" stated a hyperactive Abby as she made her way down to the airplane's catwalk.

She, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, the Director, Ducky, and Palmer were finally arriving to New York. True, the circumstances weren't exactly how Abby wanted to spend her first time in New York, but she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to ogle a great city.

"Abs, relax or you'll hyperventilate or something." said a concerned McGee. "Aww, come on Timmy! Don't act like you aren't totally psyched to see the greatest city in the USA!" screamed Abby. "Oh, Abigail." said Ducky. "You sound just like Anthony when he heard the news of us traveling to New York." "You must admit the snow does look lovely this time of year, Doctor." sighed Palmer. And Palmer was right. The snow was falling so gently, it seemed as if it was dancing downward. As the snowflakes passed by her face, Ziva studied each of the snowflakes' patterns. Since she grew up in Israel, she had rarely seen snow. She remembered what her father had told her about snowflakes: that no two snowflakes were exactly the same. And now she could see the beauty for herself, the beauty of the six edged frozen, yet ever so delicate crystal. She stuck out her tongue and tasted it. It was cool at first, and then quickly melted into her mouth. It tasted bitter at first, but quickly transformed into a sweet, tangy taste. She craved more, but she had to stay focused and had to board the plane. "Yes, Jimmy. It is quite a sight to behold."

"Now Abs, remember that we have to stay focused. We investigate Lieutenant Lyman's case first and go sightseeing later. " stated Jenny, pointing a long finger at Abby.

"I know, I know, I know. That still doesn't give you a reason to be a buzz kill. " sighed Abby. Jenny simply rolled her eyes, and continued walking. As the team entered the JFK airport, they were surrounded by an endless number of weirdos, con men, bums, and Santa Claus impersonators. They were so nervous that Abby got behind Gibbs for protection while he guarded her safely. It was about thirty minutes or so before two men walked up towards the team. One was a middle-aged African American and the other was a tall, lanky white man. He was obviously a cop, but didn't dress the part. He had a pair of dark sunglasses and a black leather jacket. He was also sporting a red Ecko Unltd shirt with fresh black, red, and white Nikes. It looked like he knew how to look cool and how to act cool, too. He was accompanied by a tall, yet oddly wise looking man. He also wore glasses, but not shades. They were eye glasses that could adjust to changing light. He was wearing a freshly pressed suit with a bright blue and green tie. He also had a small little tree pinned to his suit pocket. He had a grin so crooked; you'd think he was a hustler who refused to retire.

"Are you guys NCIS?" asked the black man. "That all depends. Are you guys SVU?" suspiciously questioned Gibbs. "As a matter of fact, we are." said the white man. "My name is Sergeant John Munch, and this is my partner Detective Odafin Tutuola, but everyone calls him Fin." The man waved at the recognition of his name. "Thank God, you people finally came. We were worried that we would be arrested for killing a bum if he had tried something funny" said Ziva. "Hello, my name is Director Jennifer Shepard." These are my agents, but you can meet them later." "Aight. Cool. Now, let's get you guys down to the 1-6 precinct."

* * *

"How long does it take for a few detectives to drag their lazy asses down to their own precinct?!" Gibbs whispered angrily. "Now, now Jethro, just relax. I'm sure they'll be here soon. It is very late you know." Ducky said very softly, while attempting to soothe the irked Jethro. Sadly, he failed miserably. The team was anxiously waiting for at least one detective to show up, but not even their own captain was in his office. Gibbs started to question the dedication these people had to their job. The two detectives they met at the airport, Munch and Tutuola, had left them in the hallway with nothing but directions on how to get to Captain's office and good luck. Then they bolted down the hallway, as if they were training for the Boston marathon. Yeah, maybe it was Christmas, but when his team got called in to go to investigate a crime, they were ready in ten seconds flat. What was so special about these people?

"Actually, since it's technically 2:14 am, it would be very early, Doctor." corrected Palmer. Everyone gave Jimmy a _you-are-you-kidding-me-right_ look. Jimmy almost turned as white as a sheet. "Sorry." apologized Jimmy sheepishly as he bowed his head and his complexion went from white as a sheet to as red as a ripe tomato.

"Palmer, you know what Rule #6 is?" queried Gibbs. When Palmer shook his no, Gibbs said _tsk tsk tsk._ "Rule #6: Never apologize. It's a-"

"Sign of weakness. I remember learning that one after I accidentally shot you in the leg with an elephant dart." said a stranger with an alluring voice. When everyone turned around to see him, they all gave him a questionable look, except for Gibbs. Gibbs gave the man a bright, warm smile. The man's voice matched his face: Both were incredibly handsome. He was very masculine, so they probably met during the Marines. He was fairly tall and had beautiful, icy blue eyes, kind of like Gibbs' eyes. He threw the team a shit-eating grin that was so captivating, you couldn't help but smile right back. But something was odd about the man, maybe it was the pink lipstick kiss on his right cheek, or his slightly broken nose, but hopefully he had an explanation for both.

"It's always good to see my gunnery sergeant. How's life at the agency treating you?" the man asked as he extended his hand towards Gibbs. Gibbs took his hand and pulled into a man hug and patted him on the back. "Much better than it's treating you. Someone must've roughed you up real bad for you to get a nose like that." After receiving one too many strange looks from the group of people behind him, the man finally decided to introduce himself.

"Hello. My name is Detective Elliot Stabler. I am one of the detectives assigned to help you with this investigation." said Elliot with a warm smile. "Hello Elliot. My name is Jennifer Shepard, the Director of NCIS. This is Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Jenny said as Tony stood up and shook Elliot's hand.

"Hey, Stabler. Have you lived in New York you're entire life?" pondered Tony. "Yep. Born and raised in Queens." Elliot replied quite haughtily. "Do you know a place where you can get a good pizza, because I hear—" Tony was stopped short with a swift whack to the back of the head. "Oh, I remember the good old-fashioned _Gibbs Slap_. You'd think a guy would have a bald spot back there from getting hit so many times." Elliot rubbed the back of his head, as if trying to reminisce. Jenny continued to introduce members of Gibbs's team. "This is Officer Ziva sort of stole her from Mossad."

Ziva stepped forward, and took Elliot's hand. "Shalom, Elliot." greeted Ziva. "Shalom, Officer David." "This is Special Agent Timothy McGee." McGee simply nodded his head towards Elliot. Truth be told, he was quite intimidated by him. Elliot nodded his head in response, sort of sensing McGee's insecurity.

"This is our Forensic Specialist Abigail Sciuto." Instead of a traditional handshake, Abby bum rushed Elliot and engulfed him in a hug. When she finally let him go, Elliot felt as if he almost had all the air squeezed out of him. He was so busy catching his breath; he barely heard half of what Abby was saying.

"HimynameisAbigailSciutobutmo stpeoplecallmeAbbyorAbsoprso methinglikethatandI'mtheForensicSpecialistatNCIS butIguessyoualreadyknowthat becausetheDirectorjustsaidmy nameandmyjobatNCIS.I'mreallyexcitedtobeworkingwit hyoueventhoughwe' .Oh!PleaseexcusemyFrencheven thoughthatwasn' .See,look!"

Then Abby started to ramble on and on in sign language, just like she did with her words. It took a stern **Abby** from the team for her to settle down. She pouted a little bit, but she still grinned wildly. "And last but not least, these 2 are Dr. Donald Mallard our M.E., but everyone calls him Ducky. This young fellow next to him is his assistant, Mr. Jimmy Palmer." Ducky took off his hat and bowed towards Elliot, and Jimmy simply shook Elliot's hand, and started to massage it gently afterwards. He had half-expected a firm handshake; he had shook Gibbs's hand plenty of times, but this Elliot's handshake was something else.

After all of the introductions, they just made small talk in which they learned that the reason Elliot had a broken nose and a lipstick kiss on his cheek was because he was at a Christmas party and some drunken jerk was hitting on his wife while they went to the squad's Christmas party. So the guy punched Elliot and broke his nose, and with one swift punch square to the jaw, the guy was unconscious on the floor. The lipstick kiss was from Kathy to congratulate him for winning, even though she wasn't one who supported fighting. He also explained that Munch and Fin were on their way to said party, which is why they "ditched" the team.

* * *

Around 3:27, McGee asked the burning question that everyone longed for an answer to. "So, Elliot, we've met Munch, we've met Fin, we know we won't meet your captain until later today, but we have yet to hear about your partner." Everyone nodded in agreement, and awaited Elliot's answer. "Well, last time I heard from my partner, they said they were going to a friend's Christmas party. That was a while, ago so they probably turned in for the night."

"Oh, too bad. We'll have to meet him later in the day." said Tony. Elliot let out a slight chuckle, that didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs. He knew Elliot was hiding something, but he didn't know what. "Well, it's getting pretty late. I guess we had better hit the bag." said Ziva. Elliot gave Ziva a confused look, trying to contemplate what she meant by _hit the bag_. Tony saw the look of puzzlement on Elliot's face and explained that sometimes Ziva mixed up her idioms and American sayings and also said that what she really meant to say was hit the _sack_, not bag. Elliot understood quite quickly and then dropped the subject harder than a sack of potatoes, no pun intended.

"I guess we had better get to the Marriott before they give away our rooms to someone else." explained Jenny. "I hope you all have a great time in New York City." said Elliot. "You should be able to meet my partner and captain in the morning." "I sure hope we do. They sound like swell guys!" exclaimed Abby.

Once again, Elliot let out a discreet chuckle, even though it wasn't very discreet to Gibbs. They all walked out of the precinct and took their rental cars to the Marriott. When they got there, they all went to their rooms. Both Gibbs and the Director got their own rooms. Then everyone else shared rooms. Ziva and Abby bunked together, DiNozzo had to share with McGee, and then Ducky and Palmer shared a room. They were so beat, no one really changed out of their clothes, and they just gave up and flopped down on their beds. They were going to have a lot of work to do in the morning. Catching the bastard who raped and murdered Navy Lieutenant Mary-Anne Lyman was not going to be easy, and they were going to need all the sleep the could get.


	3. Let's Get This Party Started!

**Chapter 3: Let's Get This Party Started**

******HELLO ONCE AGAIN. SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, SCHOOL SUCKS. NOW HERE'S SOME MORE INFO: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN NCIS'S SEASON 4 AND SVU'S SEASON 8. BOTH JENNY AND OLIVIA HAVE LONG HAIR WITH BANGS. OK SO ENJOY! P.S. OLIVIA GETS INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT ONLY FOR A SHORT TIME. :( SORRY, BUT DON'T WORRY! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PRACTICALLY CRAWL WITH OLIVIA. AND THERE WILL BE E/O BUT THE FRIENDLY KIND. LET ME REMIND YOU THAT THIS IS MY 1ST FANFIC AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE A FANFIC THAT HAS MAJOR E/O. ENJOY MY EXCELLENCE!  
**

"Let's get a move on DiNozzo! We are NOT going to be late!" screamed a very impatient Gibbs. He banged on the door so loudly, he woke up the entire floor, and everyone stared into the guys' hotel room. When Gibbs saw all the people staring into the room and suddenly realized all the attention he was drawing, he gave them a stern, cold Gibbs stare. Then they finally left. New York sure was a different place.

"He's been in there for an hour and a half." said McGee.

"Technically, it's been 2 hours McGeek!" shouted DiNozzo.

"Why the hell are you taking so long? It's not like you are trying to get lucky tonight, Tony." said Ziva.

"And how would you know this, Zee-va?" questioned Tony.

"We've only been in New York for one night. How can you have possibly met anyone in one night?"

"I have my ways! That's all you need to know!" screamed Tony once again.

"If you don't get your ass out here right, now DiNozzo, I swear to God, I will-"threatened Gibbs.

"COMING BOSS!" said Tony as he ran to the bathroom door.

He opened it and saw the entire team at the door waiting for him to put a little pep in his step. He thought that he had may have something on his face or shirt or something. It turns out I was actually what was in hair. Tony had a ton of hair gel in his hair. It looked like someone had treated DiNozzo like he was a paintbrush, and used him to glaze pottery. He suit was so freshly pressed, it seemed like he went to the dry cleaners in the middle of the night. He also had a bright green tie with Rudolph the Reindeer on it.

"Got a hot date, Tony?" questioned Abby.

"As a matter of fact, I do. While McGee over here was checking us in, I had a drink with a little cutie." stated Tony very proudly.

"What is her name, then?" asked Ziva with a sly grin.

"None of your business." snapped Tony.

"And that remark shows that you don't' even know her name!"

"You know what, David?"

"DROP. IT. NOW. WE GOT TO GO TO THE 1-6 PRECINCT!" exclaimed Gibbs with much urgency in his voice. Ziva gave Tony death glares, and then they were off to the precinct.

* * *

When they got there, it was around 9:00 am, and the precinct was in full swing. Every which way, there was a sick perv, a defenseless victim, and a uni or two. Occasionally, Gibbs had to give a guy a look that would kill if he gave Abby, Jenny, or Ziva a look like they wanted to get in their pants. It was especially difficult while Abby was wearing her mini-plaid skirt. He still didn't understand how Stabler could work here, especially when he had three daughters. These pervs were plain sick. They eventually found the captain; a bald man, no younger than 50. He had a suit that made him look more like a college professor rather than a captain. He had a firm, yet gentle and pudgy face. He was barking orders in the hectic precinct.

"Excuse me, are you Captain Donald Cragen?" asked Jenny.

"Yes I am. Who are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"We are NCIS. We're here to help you investigate the rape and murder of Mary-Anne Lyman."

"Well, thank you. We need all the help we can get."

"I assume you know all the info on the case."

"Yea, yea. We gave them the rundown yesterday." said Fin as he walked in the precinct with Elliot and Munch.

"Navy Lieutenant Mary-Anne Lyman was found raped and murdered in an alley near a bar called _The Five Senses._"said Gibbs.

"I heard about that place. It's sleazier than a guy selling you fake Rolexes down in Grand Central Station." said Fin.

"Let's get a move on. Where's Benson?" questioned Captain.

"Stuck in traffic. Won't be here until about 10:30."

"Who's that?" inquired Palmer.

"My partner." said Elliot.

"He'll be stuck in traffic for an hour and a half?!" exclaimed an incredulous McGee.

Fin, Munch, and Cragen gave McGee a look like he had lost all his marbles and then some. When Stabler gave them a secretive look, then they got the picture pretty soon. Once again, this did not go unnoticed by Gibbs, but he decided to ignore it, and started to bark off orders.

"Ducky, and Palmer, go down to their autopsy and examine the body with their M.E."

"Her name is Melinda Warner. Munch, take these two to go see her, and then come straight back." said Cragen.

"Abby, McGee, go down to their forensic lab and go over the evidence again, twice."

"You'll go and meet O'Halloran. I'll have a uni take you there, since we're still one detective short." said Cragen.

"Fin and Agent David, you go and notify the Navy Lieutenant's family. It says here in her jacket that she had 3 kids, a pair of twin boys, and 1 girl. The father still lives there, so question him about this matter."

"Special Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Detective Stabler will examine the crime scene." informed Director Shepard.

"What will you be doing, Director?" asked Gibbs.

"Why, I'll be supervising with Captain Cragen here and await the arrival of Detective Benson." said Jenny as she walked to stand next to Cragen.

"EVERYONE GET A MOVE ON! LET'S NAIL THIS BASTARD!" shouted Gibbs as everyone went to their stations.

* * *

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MARY-ANNE?! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF I EVER CATCH THE SICK PRICK WHO DID THIS, I'LL-" started Mr. Nicholas Lyman.

"Now Mr. Lyman, I think you should calm down; for both you and your children's sake." said Ziva. Mr. Lyman turned around and saw his 5 year old twins look at him with big bright almond eyes and his 8 year old daughter look at him with the same amount of fear in her eyes as her baby brothers'. Mr. Lyman decided to calm down and listen to the detective's questions and get it over with.

"So, do you know who did it?"

"No, sir and that's why we came to talk to you." said Fin.

"Did your wife have any enemies that would want her dead?"

"Not that I know of. You think one of her Marines did this to her. In all of her letters, she always complained about how men were hitting on her and talking to her like she was a degenerate." stated Mr. Lyman.

"I wouldn't put it past one of them to do so." said Ziva. "Most men are very intimidated by the fact that a woman is in a more powerful position than them."

"Rest assured that we will find who did this to your wife. In the meantime, if you figure out anything else of importance, than don't hesitate to call." reassured Fin as he handed the distraught husband his business card. He and Ziva left the house and went to go back to the precinct.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the crime scene, Gibbs, Tony, and Elliot were investigating the crime scene outside of _The Five Senses_.

"Well boss, it looks like she was beaten here." yelled DiNozzo as he snapped photos of a wall with Lyman's blood on it.

"And she was raped here." shouted Stabler, as he watched Morales snap photos of the ground around a dumpster.

"So, he dragged her out here, and somehow was able to get her to trust him, and then raped her." said Gibbs.

"So, why didn't anyone here her?" asked DiNozzo.

"Better yet, why didn't she defend herself?" questioned Stabler.

"She's a navy lieutenant, best woman _or_ man on her field, so why didn't she fight back?"

"I don't know Stabler, but maybe Ducky can clear this up." said Gibbs. "Let's go back to 1-6. We got all we can at this scene, plus CSU already collected DNA and evidence." Then Gibbs, Tony, and Elliot made their way to the 1-6.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the autopsy room, Ducky and Palmer were getting acquainted with Melinda Warner and Mary-Anne Lyman.

"Hello, Doctor Mallard. My name is Melinda Warner, the SVU team's M.E. Shall we get to work?"

"We shall, Melinda, and we will have the assistance of Mr. Palmer." said Ducky. "Now, please tell us what you have found."

"Well, I found deep lacerations on her forearms, they look self-inflicted."

"She was mutilating herself?" asked a startled Jimmy.

"Yes, she probably was stressed with her position, Dr. Palmer."informed Ducky.

"True. Now I also found tears and scars in her vaginal area. Her rectum shows signs of sodimy and severe tearing."

"This woman was going through so much pain." mournfully said Palmer.

"Was this pre or post mortem?" asked Ducky.

"Post. The perp must've tortured her for at least four hours after her death."

"This is so sad." said Jimmy.

"Yeah, it really is." said Melinda.

"Personally," started Ducky, "If I ever had the displeasure of meeting the sick man who did this, I would kick him in his balls."

Both Melinda and Jimmy looked at Ducky like he had lost all his marbles, and then some.

"Well, it is the truth." said Ducky, and with much seriousness I must add.

"Dr. Warner, what's this here?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes, I see it, too." stated Melinda. "It looks like she swallowed something. It looks like a microchip!" exclaimed Melinda.

"I wonder what's on it." inquired Jimmy.

"As do I Mr. Palmer.," stated Ducky. "Let's inform the Detective Stabler about our new found evidence." He picked up the phone to call Elliot, but was very surprised when a woman picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Detective Stabler's phone. He's not here right now, but if you need something, I'll pass along the message."said the woman.

"Um, no thank you ma'am. I'll just tell him when I see him again. Thank you very much. Yes, I will have a nice day, as well as you. Yes ma'am. Yes. Goodbye." said Ducky as he hung up the phone with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" asked Palmer with concern.

"The strangest thing. I went to call Detective Stabler, and then a woman picks up the phone, and claims to know Elliot. It was very strange."

"Oh, that was probably Olivia." corrected Melinda.

"Who's Olivia?" asked Palmer.

"Olivia is Elliot's partner." informed Ducky and Jimmy could do was stand in front of Dr. Warner with their mouths so wide open, they could've caught 5,000 flies and could've held twice as many birthday parties.

Elliot's partner was a woman.


	4. Let's Get This Party Started II

**Chapter 4: Let's Get This Party Started Part II**

******Sorry again it took me so long to update. I'll try to be faster next time guys! Enjoy!**

"What's so surprising about Elliot's partner being a woman?" pondered Ziva as she and Tony briskly walked into the 1-6 bullpen.

"Nothing." started Tony. "It's just that he never said _he _was a_ she_."

"Yeah, and he also _never_ said that his partner was a man. You just assumed."

"Well, excuse me if I wasn't given enough information."

"Please, Tony. Just let it fall." Tony looked at Ziva with a questionable expression. "I think you mean just drop it. I think you should brush up on a few American idioms in your spare time."

"There's no such thing as spare time. DiNozzo." said Gibbs as he walked into the bullpen. "When's that Detective Benson showing up?"

"She should be here any second." said Munch as he walked into the bullpen as well did Fin. "We gave her the five on Mary-Anne Lyman case. She told me that she got a lead and followed it. She should be back any second."

"Good. Good. Ok, anything else?" questioned Cragen.

"As a matter of fact Donald, we do." said Ducky as he walked in with Jimmy and Melinda.

"We found a microchip in Lyman, which was laced with some type of foreign substance. It looks like cyanide and antihistamines." said Melinda.

"Sleeping pills solution?" questioned Ziva.

"Maybe that's why she didn't fight back, Boss." offered Tony. "Maybe she felt too weak from the cyanide or sleepy from the antihistamines." Everyone gave Tony a _no-duh_ look. Gibbs walked up behind Tony, but instead of giving him a good old-fashioned Gibbs-slap, he gave him a pat on the back. "Good thinking DiNozzo." replied Gibbs. "Do we know what's on the microchip?"

"We don't know yet. We gave it to Abby to examine. She said she would call us when she got the results, but I think it going to be-" started Jimmy, but he didn't finish.

"YOU PRETENTIOUS BITCH! LET ME GO! I'LL HAVE YOUR BADGE FOR THIS! YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GUY!" shouted a very rough, tough, gravelly voice. He sounded pissed to the point of no return.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can bitch all you want, just as long as you keep walking. Oh, and if you want my badge number so bad, its 4015." said a more feminine voice. She sounded tougher as nails. All heads turned toward the hall as a smirk grew across Elliot's face.

"Damn, who's pissed off at Baby Girl now?" questioned Fin.

"Do you mean Detective Benson?" asked Ziva with much interest.

Just as Munch was about to answer her question, a beautiful brunette walked into the bullpen. Actually, it looked more like she stormed in. Tony stared at the detective with a wide grin. She was holding a huge pair of man arms behind his back. She had bangs and dark, mocha locks that bounced playfully and rhythmically with her body. She had eyes that perfectly matched her hair; dark, mocha colored, and a guy could get lost in them. Her hips swayed from side to side so often. It was practically mesmerizing, but she was probably doing it subconsciously. Her lips were pout, full, and had just the right amount of lip gloss. The only thing that damaged her flawless face and perfect features was a bruise the size of a man's hand on her left cheek. Come to think of it, I don't think anybody in the squad room really noticed the giant man's broken nose and left blackened eye. They also hadn't noticed her bruised knuckles.

"Liv! What the hell happened to you? What did this guy do to you?" asked a concerned Elliot, the smirk and his chipper mood obviously gone.

"I didn't do shit to this bitch! She attacked me first! It was self-defense! I swe- OWOWOWOW! That hurts!" screamed the man as Olivia twisted his arm and a small snap rippled through the precinct.

"That's what you get for lying through your rotten teeth." Olivia snapped. "This _gentleman_ here is Maxwell Huffington a.k.a. The Big Huff. He's the bouncer at The Five Senses. Apparently, he has a huge problem with women." Olivia said with a sly smile. Tony thought he was in love. "I was just taking him to interrogation."

"Bitch, I ain't going nowhere with you. I plead the fifth! I know my rights! Imma sue! You can't do- OWOWOWOW! Stop doing that!" Max screamed with pain as Olivia twisted his arm, again.

"Maybe you should try keeping your mouth shut!" snapped Olivia once again through gritted teeth. "I'll be back in no time." she said to her teammates, not even noticing the NCIS team standing around the precinct.

"Well, isn't she just a doll?" said Gibbs, his voice dripping with sarcasm, but he still had his signature Gibbs-smirk plastered on his face.

"You can say that again, Boss." Tony said in agreement with his superior. Gibbs must've thought he was crazy, so he gave him a good whack to the noggin, hoping to knock some sense into DiNozzo, but made no avail. He just stared blankly at Olivia's ass. Sensing her body being watched, she turned swiftly around, staring straight at DiNozzo. He had been caught red-handed. She gave a glare so furious, her chocolaty eyes almost turned red with rage. She obviously wasn't in the mood after getting bitch-slapped in the face by Max. Then she just turned around and kept on walking down to interrogation. Fin and Munch snickered like little school girls spreading around rumors.

"Don't worry she's harmless. Unless you piss her off, then she practically turns into a she-devil." explained Cragen.

"With a Glock!" contributed Munch.

"I'm going to watch the interrogation. Anyone want to join?" invited Cragen as he walked down the corridor that Olivia just went down with their new suspect.

"I will!" Tony volunteered all too eagerly. Everyone watched DiNozzo with huge eyes and surprised expressions. Tony usually didn't volunteer for _anything_, unless it benefited him. "What? I'm just interested in how Detective Benson conducts her interrogation." Tony tried to explain, but failed miserably.

"Sure." Tim said with uncertainty. "I'll go help Abby find whatever's on the microchip." Tim walked out of the precinct. Melinda, Ducky, and Jimmy also left so they could go review the body and find new evidence.

"I might as well watch this Detective Benson's interrogation techniques." Gibbs said. Elliot gave his former gunnery sergeant a look of disapproval.

"Liv is perfectly capable of getting information out of a suspect without any trouble." said Elliot with a firm, stern voice, defending his partner's credibility. Gibbs gave a slight apologetic look. A _slight_ apologetic look, then he just walked down the hall the detective had taken the suspect. Cragen, Jenny, and Ziva followed Gibbs to watch Olivia interrogate Max.

"DiNozzo, you go with Stabler and go question the husband again. Make sure he didn't leave out any details when Ziva and Fin interviewed him."

"Munch, Fin, try a find some more dirt on our little misogynist friend in there." instructed Cragen. Munch and Fin simultaneously nodded their heads as they left the squad room. Tony let out a whimper. "Great, we get to question destruct-o dad. Ziva told me this guy was ready to blow a fuse when he found out his wife died." Tony stated in a matter-of-fact tone as he and Elliot walked out of the precinct.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Elliot pondered. "Don't grieving husbands usually need help holding back tears, not anger?"

"Maybe when Mary-Anne died, something much more than love died with her." said Tony. Stabler nodded in agreement as he got in the driver's side and Tony got in the passenger's and drove off.

* * *

"I told you before and I'll say it again, lady. I don't know who the whore is and I honestly couldn't care less!" screamed Max. He grabbed the profile picture of Mary-Anne Lyman that Olivia kept shoving in his face and ripped it into itty, bitty pieces. He was really starting to get pissed off at this lady cop, and if she kept smothering him with questions like she is now, he just might go ballistic. Personally, the feeling was mutual for Olivia. She hated being surrounded by perps, scumbags, and sickos every single day, but she couldn't just stop. And Max wasn't exactly a happy camper. Olivia slammed down another picture of Lyman, but instead of a nice, neat decent profile, it was a degrading, and utterly disgusting photo of Mary-Anne lying in a discombobulated state, and then another of her lying on the autopsy table. All of a sudden, Max's face fell harder than a 2000 pound weight.

"That whore was a decorated navy lieutenant, a wife, and a mother of three." She started to circle around Max like she was a shark, and he was a poor, helpless, defenseless seal. "Now, usually, we cops suspect the guy who shows the least amount of remorse, and right now, that guy is you, Maxwell."

"Shut up! I HATE being called that name! It makes…it makes me…." "Sound like a wuss, a punk, a worthless piece of crap that no one would even look twice at going down the street." Olivia rambled on as she stepped behind Max, and leaned back against the wall as if she was relaxing at home. And she was just getting started. "Is that was Mary-Anne did? Did she treat you like shit? Did she look at you like you weren't worth any of her time? The giant ass bruise on my face already proves that you don't like women. Maybe your into boys in-"

"I SAID SHUT UP! YEAH, YEAH I SAW THAT BITCH LYMAN. YEAH I CHATTED HER UP AND SHOVED MY TONGUE DOWN HER THROAT, BUT THAT WAS IT! THAT I SWEAR." He stood up and got into Olivia's personal space. Jenny raised an eyebrow at the captain. "Don't worry Director. Liv knows what she's doing."

"THAT BITCH DIDN'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO HANDLE ME ANYWAY! IF ANYTHING ELSE HAPPENED TO HER, THEN MAYBE IT WAS ONE OF THOSE GUYS THAT WAS GRINDING UP AGAINST HER!" shouted Max. He was practically blue in the face and all the tattoos all over his arms looked like they were ready to jump off of his skin.

"Hold up." said Olivia with much curiosity in her voice. She pushed Max back into the chair, mainly because she was tired of smelling his whiskey breath. Lord knows she smelled enough of it as a kid. "What guys?"

"Well, once Lyman came in-" Before Max gave anymore details, he gave Olivia a strange look; a look that Olivia knew all too well, and she knew exactly what it meant.

"What exactly do I get if I give you this information, Detective Benson?" asked Max with a sly smile.

"You get to keep my foot out of your ass. Now talk!" Olivia said as she slammed her hands down on the table, switching over to Bad-Ass Benson mode.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, Missy. Your little scare tactics and pitiful threats won't work on me this time. I know you don't want me to ask for a lawyer, but maybe if you give me what I want, I'll give you what you want." he said with a not at all subtle wink. Olivia was just about tired of being treated like a sex object, so she did what she always does in situations like this: improvise. She leisurely walked down to her seat and positioned it perfectly in front of Max as a slow smile grew on her face.

"Uh, what exactly is she doing?" asked Ziva. "It looks as if she _wants_ him to get in her pants." "Olivia knows what she's doing. Just watch." said Cragen. So they did. They watched as Olivia slowly leaned in, they smile on her face only kept getting bigger. Then, in what seemed like only a nanosecond, the smile on her face was gone and her right boot came into direct contact with Max's no-no spot. Max's face fell once again and he was left in unbelievable pain. Olivia was glad she chose today to wear her new heels; the ones that without the proper training, she couldn't walk five steps in.

"Now, Max, about what I want; I would like nothing more than to give you a free sex change, but if you tell me everything about what happened the night Mary-Anne Lyman came to your club, I just might let your boys live to see another day." Olivia swiftly twisted her foot, twisting Max's boys with it. "And I stress the word _might _in the strongest of ways." Ziva let out a discreet chuckle as she watched the tears starting to form in the suspect's eyes. She always enjoyed watching a good, and very well deserved punishment.

"Talk."

"Um, well, your navy chick came in looking all dolled up with some girlfriends. They were already drunk. When they walked in, a whole bunch of guys went up to them and they danced, well everybody except Lyman. She just sat off at their table." Olivia finally rested her foot to the ground.

"Could you describe her girlfriends?"

"Yeah, three blondes, one red-head, all hot." Olivia just rolled her eyes. 'Typical response.' she thought. "Oh yeah, and they were all married." "How do you know?"

"Same way any man figures out." informed Max, casually nodding to Olivia's left hand. "Anyway, Lyman sat down at the table, and ordered drinks for them, even though she was the only at their table drinking. Then this guy came up to her, and not long after, they were grinding on each other on the dance floor. And I have to say, it was pretty damn hot!"

"Anything else you can remember about them?" pushed Olivia. She still felt like he was holding something back.

"Yeah, Lyman got in a fight with one of the blondes, but I don't remember which one. She left out the back and didn't come back in. I think we both know why."

"Did you see anybody else leave not too long after, maybe they looked suspicious."

"Doll, let me tell you something." Olivia cringed at the nickname Max used. She hated nicknames like doll, and babe, and sweetheart, but mainly doll. "Everybody, in that club looks suspicious. Especially when 5 moms are shaking their asses off in the middle of a club."

"Hold the hell up, how do you know they were mothers?" Olivia asked sounding very pissed that the suspect had not shared this information ahead of time.

"They all had stretch marks. They were wearing some _very_ revealing clothing." Max said with a smirk.

"Did we get the video surveillance from in or outside the club yet?" asked Gibbs, still watching from behind the one-way window, very irritated that this was not taken care of sooner. "On it Gibbs!" yelled Ziva as she whipped out her phone to call McGee so he could go and find the videos, then DiNozzo so he could question Mr. Lyman about his wife and girlfriends. "We also need to find out where Lyman's friends are."

"They probably live in her neighborhood." contributed Jenny. "They could just as well be a horde of soccer moms." Cragen and Gibbs nodded their heads in agreement.

"I could send Benson with David so they can find the moms."

"Sure, think she got enough out of the suspect?" inquired Gibbs.

"Yeah, just let me get her attention." said Cragen as he rhythmically knocked on the glass window, signaling the detective through the window. Olivia looked back, a little disappointed, but followed the orders. She looked at Max, and then got up to leave.

"Wait, don't I get a phone call or something?" asked a concerned Max, not wanting to be left all alone in the room.

"No. You're not under arrest, you're just a suspect, but you can't leave just yet. Just stay here." ordered Olivia as she casually stepped out of the interrogation room. She was surprised when she saw an elegant looking red-head with shoulder length hair and bright green eyes standing next a gruff looking man with icy blue eyes, with one seriously messed up haircut. Her captain looked at her, and then finally decided to introduce them.

"Olivia, I would like for you to meet a few members of the NCIS team; Director Jennifer Shepard and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." dictated Cragen. Olivia turned towards Gibbs and Jenny and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Detective Benson." She grabbed Jenny hand and shook it and repeated the same process with Gibbs.

"Hello, Detective. We have heard many good things about you." said Jenny.

"Oh, I wish I could say the same." joked Olivia. "Um, NCIS, doesn't that stand for Naval…."

"Criminal Investigative Service." finished Gibbs. He gave Olivia an infamous Gibbs smirk.

"Gibbs, I informed McGee and Abby to look for the videotapes and told Tony and Stabler to ask the father about the housewives." reported Ziva as she returned to her previous spot in front of the interrogation mirror. When Ziva looked up from her phone, she saw the brunette that was twisting a man's arm but a few moments ago. Olivia was impressed by the woman in front of her. She was beautiful, not that she had a thing for women, but she was a looker. She had long, dark brown, curly hair and high cheek bones. She had a sleek figure and obviously took good care of her body. Olivia felt as though this was a woman she could relate with.

"Detective Benson, Officer David. Officer David, Detective Benson." The women exchange looks and then clasped each others hands.

"Shalom, Detective Benson." greeted Ziva. "Shalom, Officer David." reiterated Olivia. The ladies alternated smiles and let go of the grip.

"Now, you two can go and track down these soccer moms and bring all of them in for questioning."ordered Cragen.

"Sure thing Cap. Let's go David." Olivia went to her desk and grabbed her jacket, cell phone and Glock.

"Detective, would you mind terribly if I drove? We would get around much faster." questioned Ziva.

"Be my guest, and please, everyone calls me Liv, Officer David."

"Thank you detective, and do call me Ziva." responded Ziva as she and Olivia proceeded to the garage.


End file.
